Ginger
by Dominicboo1
Summary: Ginger is a gingerbread witch. She's supposed to be a monster, but is far too good to do so. However when the villainous Granny Nutmeg destorys the benevolent ruler of Fairy Tale Land, and takes over Ginger is the only hope the good creatures have of ever living happily again. Can she and her fellow misfit friends save their home or will the evil Nutmeg succed in her evil plan?
1. Chapter 1

Ginger Ch. 1

Once upon a time. Yes I know this is a cliché, but of course this is the only way Fairy Tale Land could possibly start its stories. It's also the only name that could work for Fairy Tale Land. Quite frankly Fairy Tale Land is so pathetically predictable that nobody has ever ventured outside of what was normal. Except me….my name is Ginger. I'm a witch. No I don't mean the nasty yell at you want to insult me , but there are kids in the room "witch". I mean a real true witch. There aren't many parts for witches in stories. There's one that was allowed to call herself good…Glinda. Glinda was the ruler of Fairy Tale Land, and everybody loved her. You probably know her from Oz as the good witch of the south or north if you only saw the movie. The second form is more common pure wicked witches that like transformations such as changing princes into frogs , or casting sleeping spells on perfectly precious and pretty princesses. What about me? Well I'm in another fairly famous group. Gingerbread witches. We aren't quite as many as the kind that crones, but there are far more than one. The one you know of is our marvelously mean-spirited matriarch Granny Nutmeg. Is she anyone's grandmother? Grimm no…. she's too beastly to have had any children. She is merely called Granny out of the love she gets from her followers. In fact Gingerbread Witches are considered the worst of all…the kinds that lure victims mostly children into their homes, fatten them up , and gobble their little bodies up like they ate their houses. Every so often there's a man that takes one's fancy for being particularly cruel. She'll grab him, mate with him, and produce yet another Gingerbread Witch. The Gingerbread Witches like nothing more than to gobble up innocent creatures, just to hear them begging. However their other motivation is simple and sinister. Pure hatred. It's not over children. Dwarfs. Fairies. No…it's all goodness. When a Gingerbread Witch has a plan nobody could stop her…unless they know the exact plan to do so. But only a Gingerbread Witch could be so clever, and whoever heard of a Gingerbread Witch that could be good?


	2. Chapter 2

Ginger Ch. 2:Birth of a Reluctant Hero

My mother screamed in pain of pure agony that could only be brought by two things. The first being dangled over a pot where trolls plan on turning you into stew,…the second childbirth. My father had been less evil than her, so she angrily turned him into a frog. Needless to say he couldn't be her for my birth. Granny Nutmeg herself came to see. She giggled to herself like you might upon looking at the comics at my mother's pain.

"There-there I'm sure it's not life threatening! And even if it is! Tee-hee!" the wicked wrinkly woman cackled. My mother's screams grew louder…had it happened to anybody but her she would have been simply delighted, but this was her pain and the only kind that would be intolerable.

"ALMOST THERE!" Nutmeg hissed taking me out. "A girl….of course we've never had a Gingerbread Wizard….thank Satan for that who knows we'd die out if he mated with a mortal woman…"I opened my ears to the funny old woman not realizing the true monster that now held me.

"BLUE?!"she growled dropping me on the floor. My own mother smirked at my cry ,and then reached down to grab me. "Blue? Really? Well that can't be all evil witches have eyes of pure…re…oh how horrid…blue. Could she be good? SHE ISN"T HISISNG OR BITING?! Granny? Is she ok?" Nutmeg preferred being called by her title…got more children and victims right where she wanted getting them to picture their grandmothers.

"It's very likely," Nutmeg replied coldly. "And I don't know what you expect me to do…it's none of my business the disgusting excuse for a creature you brought into this world…."

"It's not my fault! Her father ….his brother had just died…perfectly legitimate excuse for being cranky! He wasn't evil! He actually went up to Jack and Jill to help them up after they fell down the hill…wouldn't let me cook them either…"

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT THAT FOOLISH BACKSTORY!" Granny Nutmeg screamed. "YOU MATED WITH A GOOD MAN!"

"But he's no longer here could she still…"

"I DON"T KNOW!"  
"I'm sorry…"

"Call her Ginger…"

"But why?"

"Why?"Nutmeg chuckled as if it should have been completely obvious. "To remind the repulsive twit of her heritage! Her history! What she stands for! A good witch needs reminders….after all if Glinda didn't have power…what would she have…"

"Y-Y-You should be Q-Q-Queen…"my mother stuttered. Flattery wasn't enough to make Nutmeg forget an "insult" but it could postpone her anger.

"Someday…..someday…you foolish little suck-up…I will be!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: When Good Isn't Good

"GINGER!"my mother hissed. "WAKE UP!"

"Yes mother…"I called. "I MEAN I'M COMING YOU OLD COW!"

"That's better!"my mother said hands on her hips.

"Excuse me Fluffy!"I said quite forgetting my etiquette was supposed to be so vulgar a goblin would cringe.

"SHE MEANS THAT IF YOU DON"T MOVE YOUR TAIL THIS SECOND SHE"LL GOBBLE YOU UP WITH MAPLE SYRUP YOU BLOCKHEAD SO MOVE!"Mother yelled.

"Um..thank you?"I said. I hated being so rude, but nothing gave Mother greater joy.

"THANK YOU! BAH!"she put a bowl of cold oatmeal next to me. "I thought I'd wait a little while to give you breakfast…so it would be cold…you know make you so nasty and grouchy you might actually kill one of those cutesy piglets...or a talking mouse…"

"I'd never,"I said eating spoonful after spoonful of the disgusting cold lumpy breakfast.

"Very well! GO ALONG AND PLAY! At least push somebody when going to the water fountain, or put olive oil on the swings..or" I had no time to listen to all the despicable , dastardly deeds my mother delighted in doing. I walked outside nodding politely to Old Mother Hubbard. Her dog ran in after her. He obviously was worried my mother or another witch could be behind me. I noticed the wolf was hunting the Three Little Pigs again, but I knew it was safe. They put up a wall from the last time I tried to warn them. Little Boy Blue was asleep under the haystack. I wouldn't wake him…he cried twice as hard when it was me.

"Hello Ginger!"a kind voice said. It was Glinda.

"You know me?"I asked.

"My dear!"she said laughing merrily. "You are one of the creatures I pay most attention on! Your mother is quite cruel to you…you aren't wrong you know. You're a very sweet girl!"

"Thank you Glinda!" I said. "But…"

"But?"Glinda said. "What but dear?"

"I don't know if that's the way I want to be….nobody appreciates me…"

"I do,"Glinda said. "And they do too…they just don't know it yet!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4- Teacher and Student

"Ginger….I've decided to become your tutor for magic. I think it's quite time there's more than one good witch in Fairy Tale Land!"Glinda told me smiling.

"Thank you Glinda,"I said feeling my pain and suffering from all my evil family members fading away.

"You're very welcome! Now first…I think we should learn how to enchant objects…you say this pearl dear?"

"Yes…doesn't it give you the ability to tell when somebody lies?"

"Why yes! Yes it does! Very good. Silver shoes are another good example."

"The kind that let Dorothy go back to Kansas in the story!"

"Right as usual Ginger! Now first you must choose the right item!"

"My necklace maybe?"

"Oh! Splendid! Let's see…pretty enough to attract some attention….but not too flamboyant just as magical items should be. Otherwise the person you give it too might not believe in it, but if it looks too suspicious then….well the villains would suspect it!"

"Oh good!"

"Now what shall we put on it?"  
"Invisibility?"

"You are a clever child…."Glinda said running a hand through my hair.

"Thank you!"

"Now first put the necklace in your hand…" I did so obediently.

"Imagine yourself turning invisible….and perhaps a friend or two of yours….it's important you picture yourself doing it, or it'll work for anyone and I'd hate for that to happen in the wrong hands…that's why the Silver Shoes are so volatile."I imagined it.

"Put it on….and think invisible. It helps to close your eyes, but that's optional." I closed my eyes, and sure enough the charm worked.

"Very good!"she said. "I'm really quite proud of you…you will grow to be a great witch. And I believe the time for one draws near."

"Why do you say that? Does it have something to do with Granny Nutmeg?  
"I believe so my dear….but I can't be sure. Nobody can be sure. There are several monsters out there Ginger. It seems often that there are far more of them than noble creatures, but that's not the case. The case is the poor good creatures are treated like they can't do anything too long. If you're treated like that too long…you believe it. Promise me you'll never let anybody treat you like that, but if it somebody tries…;never ever believe it. Do you understand?"

"Yes Glinda, and I promise you!"

"Very good. There might be more power in all of you…I've reached my full potential through necessity….the only problem is…so has Nutmeg."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: A Truly Horrible Plan

"I'll be right back Mother…rotten old hag I mean…" I said.

"No you won't Ginger…"she told me.

"Why not?"

"Granny Nutmeg has a plan for all wicked witches to participate in and you are expected to go…."

"Mother..that's not for me…I'm putting my foot down this time!"

"Oh no you don't my idiotic little daughter….you are coming."She

growled ferociously and grabbed my ear and murmured a chant.

"We're here Granny,"she announced as we arrived in the Gingerbread

House. You've probably heard a lot of gingerbread houses from Hansel and Gretel, but when there aren't children around to discover them…they're a far more terrifying place. There are cobwebs covering the already filthy room. The spiders that occupy them are the size of small adult cats….the rooms are filled with dust, and if you breathe in you'd smell a mix of ginger but you far more powerful is the scent of mildew mixed with toad warts and…oh all right I'll stop before you make yourselves sick…

"Welcome my minions….I have a plan so that Fairy Tale Land will finally be more tolerable…this land is far too pleasant and good. The reason for this is one creature…Glinda the good witch of the south"

"THAT HORRIBLE GOODY-TWO-SHOES! WE'LL RIP OUT HER HAIR AND MAKE A NEST FOR RAVENS! WE'LL BOIL HER UP AND SERVE HER WITH CRACKERS!" shouted the horrid witches.

"No…I find your pure wickedness very inspiring and commendable…but I must be the one to do it…and do it simply…and quickly…if we torture her, she can yell for help, and her little friends could fight us off. We don't want that. Do we?"

"No Madam!"

"Good….very good indeed! So I have the secret here..to kill a fairytale character. One of you shall have the honor of being the victim to test it….come now….isn't any of you loyal enough to die for me?"she asked. "How about you Alania…"she asked turning towards my mother.

"Please Granny…don't…I've been a good and loyal servant…please!"  
"That mistake you made!"she said pointing at me. "That mistake is…. the reason you will be the one! I can't have witches with your horrid judgment and appalling lack of discipline…why can't you respect that?"My mother begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. Granny Nutmeg's heart was far too empty for her to give her a second chance. My mother gave a quick scream in pain and within seconds started to glow and exploded.

"YOU MONSTER!"I yelled. "I'm going to warn Glinda."  
"No…I don't think so…"Nutmeg said smirking. "Your little friend will meet the same fate as your mother…."She used a spell to make her famous candy used for walls stick on me..hardening bit by bit like a lollipop.

"Well now…take the girl to the roof…where she can watch the show…"Nutmeg said. "This will be the finest hour for all the villains of fairytales…starting now we will rule!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ginger Ch. 6: A Tragedy Comes True

"Keep your eyes open Ginger!" a witch told me. "Because Granny said she'd kill Glinda first, but if you don't watch the whole thing…she'd harm more of those little good guys…"

"How can you do such horrible things?"I asked her. "My mother was killed and my only friend shall die on the same day?" I sighed. I loved my mother. She never truly loved me, but I couldn't help loving the woman , for without her I never would have been given life. As for Glinda…she was the person I loved most. She understood me, and cared about me like nobody else had…but it was almost certain to end horribly for her.

"PEOPLE OF FAIRY TALE LAND!"Granny Nutmeg said. "I HAVE COME TO GIVE YOU ALL YOUR UNHAPPILY EVER AFTER! JUST AS YOU ALL DESERVE! I AM THE LOSER IN MY STORY! HANSEL AND GRETEL, THOSE STUPID LITTLE VANDALS ARE THE ONES TO GET AWAY! HOW ABOUT YOU SNOW WHITE? YOUR EXISTENCE LET THE QUEEN THE SECOND FAIREST OF ALL…YOU HORRIBLE CREATURE YOU! ALL OF YOU! THE THREE LITTLE PIGS! CINDERELLA! ALL OF YOU DESERVE TO DIE…AND SO YOU SHALL!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Glinda said.

"Oh you don't Glinda…you truly don't!"Granny Nutmeg said. She hid her potion into her jacket…wanting to bring Glinda down only after a fight that would make the good witch seem victorious. Nutmeg hissed turning herself into a snake. Glinda repelled her attacks with her famous bubble charms. Nutmeg had many attacks, and Glinda avoided each one of them, as they came back to her. A scream came from Nutmeg..her attacks had made her old and wrinkly. Ugly on the outside as she was on the inside…she was weak. She angrily took out her wand, and made the final attack. Glinda gasped. The magic was weakening her by the minute. It took longer, but it was still effective. However Nutmeg's magic wasn't quite absolute yet, and was weak from her horrible battle with Glinda. The candy around me broke, and I was able to go to Glinda's side. Nutmeg merely smirked, and walked off.

"Oh go ahead…within minutes all her magic…will be mine, and she'll be dead…and you will be right after her!" Nutmeg hissed.

"Ginger….I can't last much longer…"Glinda said. "My reign was wonderful because of all the good creatures I've befriended…. your time has begun. Go to the Fairy Godmother…she'll tell you all you need to know…goodbye my friend..and thank you for making my last few days so enjoyable…" With that Glinda took a final breath and disappeared. Glinda was no more, but there was one thing that was certain. She didn't die in vain, and I wouldn't rest until she was avenged and Granny Nutmeg was brought to justice.


End file.
